The inhibitory actions of soybeans, black pepper, cinnamon, and other food ingredients will be determined to ascertain their protective value against the formation of toxic metabolites by Aspergillus flavus, A. parasiticus, A. ochraceus, Penicillum veridicatum and other toxigenic fungi. The role of insecticides as protectants from citrinin, patulin, and ochratoxin contamination in stored food and feed product will be investigated. Research will be continued on the nature of the interaction between certain food additives, especiallly antioxidants, and the metabolic pathways surrounding aflatoxin, ochratoxin, and patulin production by fungi. An evaluation of the potential health hazard to certain aspergilli and penicillia contaminants isolated from foods with high osmotic pressures will be undertaken. Effects of fluctuating temperatures on the concentrations of mycotoxins produced by various aspergilli will be determined.